


【KKOB/卡带】都市传说

by sin0_zz



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi, Urban Legends
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sin0_zz/pseuds/sin0_zz
Summary: *现代au都市传说提及*kkob正式交往同居中我流奔放卡老师和带土
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, kkob, 卡带 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	【KKOB/卡带】都市传说

大五实习真是要了个命，卡卡西揉了揉疲惫干燥到几乎要废掉的眼睛，喉咙也因为没时间喝水显得像干枯的河道，无期限的高强度工作仿佛让人看不到希望。  
他和他的同学行尸般地走回各自的房间，说是这么个“各自的房间”，但其实也就个让人换换衣服暂放个东西的地方，空间不大，放了张小桌和椅子。  
记得第一天到这里时单身狗的大家还能调侃一句他们的银发帅哥：「卡卡西真好啊～回家还有个男朋友给你做饭暖床。小心身体吃不消哦～」  
到现在已经变成：「呵，呵，呵呵呵呵真好啊…真好啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊……我怎么就没个女朋友！！男朋友也行啊！」。

卡卡西也自然从满面红光幸福微笑的接受他们调侃变成满面憔悴但依旧幸福微笑的接受调侃。  
身体确实吃不消了，但不是因为他的小男友。

听说卡卡西能去市中心最繁华地带的医院实习，带土感叹了句牛逼，就二话不说把自己搬过来和他住在一起，就连工作也换了医院附近的，中午还能给卡卡西送送饭什么的，整挺好。

幸好还有带土能陪着自己，否则自己一个人出来实习累得回到出租房大概只想往床上一倒一觉睡到明天起床时，大天亮是不可能的。但那只是带土的做法，卡卡西可能还要撑起眼皮坚持一下换好睡衣洗漱完毕再躺尸。

今天打架斗殴的人要不要这么多啊，大家和谐点能动嘴就不动手行不行！你看这一个个头破血流的，喝醉了酒还倒不用打麻药。卡卡西见过几次水门老师给人缝合，轮到自己上手，天赋异禀，从没出过失误，和他一起来的实习生露出羡慕嫉妒的眼光。

终于活着回到房间里，关上门卡卡西累的把一直闷着自己的口罩和外套取了下来。他从不在外面取下口罩，只有自己一个人或者和带土在一起时才会取下来，没有口罩在其他人面前总会让他没有特别的安全感。他长舒一口气就软绵绵躺在靠椅上。吊着半边眼皮从抽屉里摸出手机，看着31个未接来电，嘴角微微上扬地回拨。  
——————————————

宇智波带土回到出租屋大概六点，先给卡卡西打了个电话，耐心等到一阵嘟嘟声后的“您拨打的电话暂时无人接听，请……”也在意料之中。  
做好饭自己吃完换了身黑色外套，入秋的晚上还是蛮冷的。又给卡卡西带去一份，却发现他到派出所给人缝脑袋去了，不晓得几时回来。留在医院那边实习的卡卡西同学表示他不在这饭凉了可怎么办，我们就帮老卡解决了呗。  
“想得美。”带土打开饭盒下三五除二吃掉了。反正原先也没吃饱，还准备晚上和卡卡西一起搓夜宵来着。  
魔鬼啊，这俩个人都是魔鬼啊。  
“滚滚滚。”同学们发出嫌弃的声音。  
“那他什么时候回来啊？”带土擦擦嘴，看他们还在忙手忙脚顾不上吃一口。  
“不知道…看今天这情况，估计要加班。”  
果然还是于心不忍，好歹是卡卡西大学同学，这顶着和卡卡西同款黑眼圈上的生无可恋眼神让带土感慨劝人学医天打雷劈，就跑出去给他们一人带了份饭。

“诶嫂子请客了！？”  
“嫂子真好！”  
“嫂子今天穿的衣服真好看！”  
“嫂子喂我一口呗，就像给卡卡西那样。”

这一口一句嫂子喊的带土差点吐了：“自己报销。什么嫂子嫂子的！还有我什么时候喂过卡卡西了？滚滚滚。”

告别了吐魂的实习生，带土回去拉着他打工那边的好朋友开始游戏开黑。

“最近大家外出要小心。”弥彦输出一波，效果拔群。

“怎么了？”迪达拉一边问着一边和蝎去炸了敌方城堡，不错不错。

“说是xx大学附近好几个男的都失踪了。有几个回来的人说，他们是看见了自己熟人，就跟着不知道去了哪，最后回来发现带走他们的人那时根本没出过门！还有，还有，据说还看见了死去的人。”弥彦补充道，“我已经提醒小南和长门了，你们晚上都多注意点。”

“怕不是鬼勾魂，在找替死鬼呢！”

“xx大学不就是阿飞你那边么，有听说过什么吗？”

“诶？！可是阿飞什么都没有听说啊，这是从哪传来的？”

“我一个朋友告诉我的。”

“他又怎么知道的？”

“他听他朋友说的！”

“……”这种不靠谱的小道消息，带土嗤之以鼻，“搞得像是都市传说一样呢～”

“阿飞不是有男朋友吗？他现在回来没有？”

提到自己周围人带土才稍微产生了些危机感，卡卡西也不是没有加班到不回的时候，他看了看手机，已经接近十一点半，望着窗外已经星星都闪得明亮的黑，带土又给了卡卡西一连串电话。  
好吧，还是不接，带土关了游戏，听见大蛇丸还在那边嘿嘿嘿地说什么「为什么全是年轻男性呢」，带土就猛的心里发慌。像是平常不看恐怖电影去大摇大摆夜里上厕所，看了后能觉得自己身旁躺的那个白毛都可能是鬼扮的。  
忧心忡忡地换好衣服后衣兜里的电话嗡嗡震动，带土一看是卡卡西的名字稍感安心，他接起电话：“我太累了，你快来接我。”

————————————————————————

卡卡西把手机靠在耳边，等待着那边恋人的声音。  
手机还没接通，背后却空灵的传来带土的声音：“原来你在这里。”  
“诶，”卡卡西摁掉结束通话的按钮，他转头看见带土穿着条纹短袖，“我之前把手机放在抽屉里没接到你电话，你进来怎么都没…敲…门。”

卡卡西发现带土背后的门一直是关着的。

“我终于找到你了。”

——————————————————————

“你在医院吗，我这就来。”

还没说完电话那边传来嘟嘟声，“怎么挂的这么突然！”得知卡卡西安全就完全把之前的传言全抛在了脑后，本来就不会发生什么的！真是自己吓自己，带土气鼓鼓，但很快就原谅了卡卡西，“肯定太累了…真是没辙。”

来到熟悉的医院，大老远却发现医院一片漆黑，停电了吗？这样想着宇智波带土推开医院的玻璃大门。  
里面安静的可怕，一个人都没有。带土很想就这样转身离开，他恐惧的心脏扑通扑通直跳，为了壮胆还对着空荡荡的前台大吼了一声卡卡西，但是没有回应，甚至没有自己的回声。  
他赶紧掏出手机给了卡卡西一个电话，把手机紧贴在耳边。  
没人接。  
说不定发生了什么！卡卡西或许有危险，不论是否如此，他都要将对方带回来。  
想到这里，带土猛的鼓起了勇气，淹了口唾沫，没电，他拿出微型手电筒，走向漆黑的楼梯。

在正要打开平常给卡卡西送饭的休息室时，带土察觉到背后的气息，身体本能地将握在门手柄上的手快速缩回，转身一撇发现是自己正在寻找的人。  
旗木卡卡西没有穿他在医院的白大褂，是很休闲的黑色短袖配长裤，配上嘴角那颗痣，真好看。

不对我tm现在想什么呢！

“你还好吧！”带土跑过去摸摸他，嗯，没缺胳膊少腿的。检查完后盯着旗木卡卡西的双眼着急发问，“医院怎么了？你为什么不接我电话！”害我担心死了！

“对不起让你担心了。”对方眼神内疚地低下头，但随即笑得无奈看头平视带土，像是看不清似得，他慢慢凑近了带土，最后将手也抚上对方脸颊，“……是你吗？你终于来接我了。”

带土把旗木卡卡西的手拿下来，握在手里给他暖暖，他本就知道卡卡西是易寒体质，刚才碰到他脸颊的凉意让他有些难过，“是我啊！我等你好久了。算了咱们先离开这儿，回去后你再说发生了什么。”

他说着想把旗木卡卡西往楼梯口带，对方却不为所动，反而用力拉着带土走到电梯前，按下了往下的按钮，向下形状的按钮边缘在夜里闪着红色的光。

“诶电梯有电的吗，医院不是停电吗。”

“……”

“卡卡西？……你真的是卡卡西吗？”带土想要抽回自己的手，却发现对方力道大的吓人。  
仔细一想自己也是看惯了卡卡西的素颜，才没即使发现对方是在公共场合绝对不会摘口罩的，更何况医院！

妈的遇见鬼了！“我给你三秒钟，告诉我卡卡西去哪儿了！”

“……”没有回应。

但对方像突然知道了什么似得绝望地放开了手，跪在地上哭起来。  
“这次，这次也不是……”

这反而让带土手足无措。他把举起的拳头默默放了下来。他想来见不得别人在他面前委屈，更何况这个鬼还顶着卡卡西的脸。

叮，电梯门打开，温暖的黄色灯光点亮了空旷的楼道。  
一只白毛扶着电梯门框爬了出来。

“卡卡西！”带土冲上去扶住摇摇欲坠的人，“是卡卡西吧？！喂你怎么了？快回我！”

“……别吼这么大声。”卡卡西抬起头看着带土，这回的带土不是条纹短袖，而是黑色风衣了。“我才想问你怎么回事…，把我的手机拿走，还要我带你去太平间，到门口人又不见了。”

“停尸房！！开什么玩笑，我怎么会让你带我去那种地方！”  
带土转头看向刚才另一个假卡卡西跪下的地方，早已没了身影，只留下一部手机在地上。

电力不知何时恢复了。即使是深夜，也依旧忙碌的医院终于传来医者与患者的声音。  
俩人站在电梯前，带土把手机捡起来交给卡卡西。刚才发生的一切仿佛是个梦。

“你没事就好。”带土顿了顿，”……话说你都没认出来那不是我。”

“……”

“我怎么可能会让你去停尸房嘛你好好想想！真是一点戒心都没有。”

“……也不是什么过分的要求，它也没对我做什么。”

不要这么纵容啊！可恶！带土别嘴，我嫉妒我自己，不对那不是我！越想越气，但是又觉得正是因为是自己的脸，卡卡西才这么放心的被别鬼牵走。  
“对你做什么还得了！”

“……你说它去那儿做什么？”

“鬼知道！我刚还听了个传闻，说最近好多男的失踪了，我还以为你也…”  
卡卡西安慰地刮了带土的鼻子：“……嗯，看来这个鬼喜欢帅哥。”

带土同意的点点头，毕竟他也差点被拐了。

“可能是个女鬼，眼光还挺不错的。”

“带土，这可不一定，”卡卡西看着他，“说不定这鬼是个基佬。”

“……好吧，”带土把挽着卡卡西的手收紧了些。

“没事，除了你我都看不上。”  
呃，油腻腻恶心心，带土回他：“你看不上人家，那我要看上它跟它跑了呢。”  
“不会的。”卡卡西果断使用颜遁，他把口罩摘下来对着带土，眼睛笑出一弯月牙。月光打在他脸上，本来帅气的眉眼显得更加立体迷人。

靠，受不了。宇智波带土觉得他说的非常之对，立马缴枪投降，扒住卡卡西就亲了一口。

②

即将是万众瞩目的万圣节，这天学校特地给大家放了半天假，让同学们下午回去好好装扮自己，晚上在学校大堂举行万圣Party。  
高中难得的闲暇时光，宇智波带土摸出他的橘色漩涡面具，披上黑袍就表示打扮完了，然后看着卡卡西在脸上又是贴紫色纹身又是戴隐形眼镜，最后还扣了顶棕色假发到头上。

“你不戴面罩吗？”

“没关系。”卡卡西又从衣柜里拿出个相机挂在自己脖子上，“我这次的人设是‘专门拍摄猎奇镜头的自由摄影师’。”

“哈哈哈哈哈”有了面具保护，带土笑的花枝招展，这一幕被卡卡西拍下来，说第一个猎奇照片不颁给宇智波带土实在过不去。

“哼，卡卡西你搞笑！”带土彻底放飞自我，他一会儿要灭天灭地，用着他家老爷子的声音哼哼地笑，一会又靠着卡卡西嘤嘤嘤叫他前辈，在卡卡西胸口画圈圈说和阿飞一起去吃红豆糕好不好的撒娇卖萌。  
换平常人早吐了，卡卡西按住带土躁动的面具：“阿飞乖，叫卡卡西前辈，叫的好听就给你买。”

“卡卡西大垃圾。” 

可以，不为五块红豆糕折腰。

“据最新的报道，xx大学附近一名男子于昨天晚上十一点被残忍杀害，凶手极其残忍地他的面部划开……提醒周围市民注意安全。”

“面部被划开……！”

带土和卡卡西正走在通往party会场的路上，他们在换衣间忘我打闹的没注意时间，天色渐玩，俩人笑累了，带土抬起手腕看了眼表：“卧槽卡卡西！！！”  
他们已经过了活动正式开始的时间，虽说这种聚会去或不去，多久去都没有关系，但是琳作为活动主持人（带土：“都给我投琳！”大家：“知道了知道了，你不说也会的。”），带土卡卡西自然要去捧场。  
学校一旁靠山，夏天蚊子多的让带土怀疑他们是被送来喂蚊子的，而秋冬天一到，天黑得早，去会场有条穿过教学楼与小树林的小路在阴影下基本已经全黑了。阴森森的很少人会通过，学校还特地安了个公园休闲座椅，时不时能抓住在这儿幽会的小朋友。  
带土裹了裹黑袍，他的面具被掀在一侧，和卡卡西看着最新跳出的新闻：“不会是裂口女什么的吧…”

“不是，今天凶手已经被抓住了，是他的同学。情杀，作案后还拍了张被害人和自己的照片。看来是相当程度的变态。”

“像你。”带土戳了戳卡卡西胸前的照相机，“你怎么会突然想到扮成这样一个人设？”

“不知道。”卡卡西也盯着相机看了一眼，要他说，是想在毕业前多拍拍自己和带土的合照。冒然提出的话，带土不一定会同意。  
宇智波带土好像并不喜欢拍照，并不是因为脸上伤疤的缘故，就是单纯不喜欢罢了。  
但他只是不喜欢和其他人拍照罢了，这里的其他人不包括卡卡西。  
卡卡西不知道，怕被拒绝，他好像总是怕带土拒绝他。  
明眼人都能看出他俩的相互迁就。

俩人用手机照明，因为刚才的新闻脚步不由加快，前方突然一阵淅淅飒飒的声音，一个披着长发的白衣女子从小林子间显出身影。她盯着卡卡西和带土一动不动，灯光打在她脸上，一个白晃晃的巨大口罩遮住了大半面容。

卡卡西和带土被吓得后退一步，僵在原地无法动弹。  
“呜…呜，卡，卡卡西。”宇智波带土的牙齿开始打颤，他是属于那种天不怕地不怕，但就怕女鬼的类型。  
卡卡西握紧带土的手，俩人都出了身冷汗，即使隔着手套也能感觉到对方的不安，他盯着女子不敢转头，“带土，这个时候不可以跑…听说裂口女的速度很快，是跑不掉的……”

“那，那该怎么办…卡—”

冷冽的声音打断了带土，“我漂亮吗？”

啊啊啊啊啊她问了她问了！！！两人心跳到了嗓子眼，卡卡西看起来不比带土好，本来白皙的皮肤更是失去了血色。卡卡西机械地开口：“漂…漂亮……吧。”最后那个字说的很轻。

不好，卡卡西看起来非常不好，即使是不信鬼的卡卡西都看起来非常非常不好！！带土心想要是对方扑过来他就一拳揍上去管你是什么，他要松开卡卡西的手，方便让卡卡西跑路。可他甩了俩下，卡卡西把他手攥得更紧。带土放弃了，那就一起揍她。大不了明天新闻标题是“俩男子暗中幽会反被杀，案发场面不忍直视。”

白衣女子缓缓摘下她的口罩，果然露出了直到耳根的鲜红一片，她又问道：“……即使这样，也漂亮吗？”  
“嗯。”卡卡西咽了口唾沫，“……漂亮。”

该扑过来了吧，该扑过来了吧！不怕，我做好准备了，我做好准备了啊啊啊！！！！  
不论宇智波带土内心多么恐慌多么波涛汹涌自己盐水分泌的视线开始模糊，他想虽然还没给卡卡西告白就要死了有点遗憾，但是能死在一起值了。就不知道卡卡西觉得和自己死一起值不值，死了再问吧。

但预想中的事情完全没有发生，“裂口女”开始低着头掩面笑起来，肩膀抖个不停，笑了一会儿一把扯下自己的又黑又直的假发，露出发网和明显包不住的黑色卷发。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”一旁又传来明显粗犷的女性笑声，卡卡西把灯光打向声音的来源，只见红豆举着个摄像机笑趴在了草地上。  
“别，别对着我照，眼睛要瞎了哈哈哈哈。”红豆起身拍了拍自己身上的泥土和草屑，“裂口女”也把发网一摘——夕阳红一跳一跳地蹭到带土和卡卡西面前。

“搞什么鬼啊！！”宇智波带土对天长舒一口气，到现在他的心跳还没完全恢复，脚软的想回家，他平复了一会儿心情，说：“你这妆搞得还蛮像的…”  
“只是‘蛮像’的程度吗？”红咧嘴一笑，她整理这手中的假发：“我看是‘很像’吧？这可是琳给我化的哦。”

“琳要知道你来吓我们俩可是会伤心的。”卡卡西放开带土打滑的手套，他俩汗渍渍的手握的真有些疲惫。

“啊你们还好意思说！又去哪鬼混了？琳见你们一直不来还以为你俩出去开……”

“开？”

“以为你们俩出去开飞机被鬼抓走了！嘻嘻嘻。”才不要告诉这对狗男男真相。

“？？？开飞机”

四人从幽暗的小路出来，一边聊着天一边朝会场出发。  
御手洗红豆把这段视频上传到了学校网站上，点击率瞬间突破2k。她满意地看着自己的摄影成果，不知从哪里掏出一串团子，疑惑地问他俩：“你们咋不跑？就算不跑也应该大喊‘发胶’不是吗，就这么傻站着回答问题哈哈哈哈不行我笑会儿。”

“我没听说过这种说法……”卡卡西老实承认。带土自然也完全不知道应对裂口女的措施，他朝着红豆做鬼脸。

“唔，不过呢，除了说‘发胶’以外，还有一种方法是‘把自己最重要的东西给裂口女’。”红在红豆的帮助下，又重新戴上了假发，顺便补了个妆。

“自己最重要的东西？”带土掏了掏俩个口袋，发现自己什么都没带。钱包放在卡卡西的包里，他想下次至少带颗糖，呸，哪还有下次。

“嗯。话说回来，你们这扮演的什么？”

“专门拍摄猎奇镜头的自由摄影师。”  
哦，一个变态。

“带人进入美好梦境的甜甜圈救世主。”  
哦，一个沙雕。

“和万圣节有什么关系吗？？？”

“没有。……那裂口女和万圣节又有什么关系啊！！！”

————————————————————————  
熬过圣诞熬过元旦，终于来到了我们宇智波带土君的生日。卡卡西可谓是盼星星盼月亮等这天好久了，今天这个特殊的日子，他要对带土告白。

得知他有这个计划的众人表示：这天迟早要来的，他们终于要从暗戳戳的秀变正大光明撒狗粮了。

静音说卡卡西能有这一天这都是银仙大人的功劳，卡卡西听了敷衍地回答：“对对对，红豆你觉得呢？”  
红豆：“我怎么知道哈哈哈。”

课前旗木卡卡西被大家鼓励的信心十足，课后却又别扭起来：

“万一，一切只是误会，是我的自作多情……”  
“我的老天！！！都到这个时候了卡卡西你行不行！！！勇敢的少年快去创造奇迹！”  
“可是…”  
“我真是都替你俩着急！算了，卡卡西你给我闪开，我去替你告白！”  
“不行！！”

如此一番下来，大家有意无意躲着带土和卡卡西走，就算是凯也被警告不准找卡卡西影响他发挥。

“带土，不好意思，今天我有点事情，就不和你们一起走了。这是我们大家的一点心意，祝你生日快乐哦~”琳从抽屉里拿出一包礼物交给带土——没错，一包礼物，都是大家塞给琳让她转交给带土的东西。

带土接过把它们，粗略看了一眼好像没有什么可以吃的，又嫌弃带走麻烦，挑出了琳的盒子，把其他全堆在自己抽屉里。

挥手和野原琳拜拜，带土提着包去找卡卡西。  
——————————————  
“你们说，卡卡西会在哪儿告白呢？一定是天台吧！！”女生的八卦接收器开始哔哔作响。  
“也有可能是去带土家啊！”  
“直接见家长？！听说带土的亲戚可不好对付，不愧是卡卡西。”  
“你送了带土什么？”  
“一个微型手电筒。你呢？”  
“……靠！难道只有我一人送了盒安全套。”  
“…你是一个人。”  
——————————————

旗木卡卡西紧张又不安地扯着自己口罩，终于见带土从大老远向他挥手跑来，他深呼吸是自己放松，但发现作用微乎其微。

“走吧，卡卡西。”

“等一下，带土，我有话，想对你说。”准备了一天的告白台词被卡卡西抛在了脑后，他又开始扯着面罩，眼里全是深情。

“……什么话呀。”带土也开始怦怦心跳，一丝红晕浮在他脸上，但是下一秒突然变得惨白。

“有一个问题……”卡卡西开始摘自己面罩，太紧张搞得他有点呼吸不顺，“就是我……”

！！！！！！！！！！啊啊啊啊啊这个台词这个动作！  
卡卡西该不会是被裂口女上身了吧卧槽啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！别摘别摘我不想看！！！！！！！

好歹算是遇见过一次“裂口女”了，带土显得比上次镇静多了。他回想当时红豆和红告诉自己的方法，一个是…诶什么来着，那个词是“神”还是“纸”还是什么“发量”来着？？完全记不起来！快想第二个。

“把自己最重要的东西给她。”

带土闭着眼睛一点点靠近卡卡西，全然不顾卡卡西在说什么，只管嘴里嘟囔着“漂亮，漂亮，你最漂亮了”，然后伸手把手掌摊在了卡卡西手上。

卡卡西不知道带土在做什么，以为他要给自己什么东西，自然而然地伸出手接住他递来的手。

“带土？”  
“我没带什么重要的东西，”琳的礼物是从国外带来的棒棒糖，早知道不吃了呜呜呜，都是嘴馋惹的祸，带土一点点睁开眼睛，“我，只有我自己。”

眼前还是还是那个白净帅气的卡卡西，脸还有些红红的，很好看。  
卡卡西正歪着头盯着以为“害羞所以不敢看自己”的带土，“那你，这是同意了吗。”

“嗯？什么？”自己刚才完全没听……不过太好了，卡卡西没有事。他心里哈哈俩句，能有什么啊我想太多了哈哈哈。

卡卡西明显一愣，然后顺势牵着带土的手拉进距离，让他眼里只容得下自己，“我问你，愿意做我男朋友吗？”

“唔啊啊啊啊！我也喜欢你！”

激动到前言不搭后语。

“你不专心，又在想什么？”卡卡西掐了一把带土的腰。

带土一个激灵，他失神俯视着卡卡西的脸，又继续动起来：“啊，我在想，就算卡卡西是裂口女，肯定也很好看…”

“……怎么突然说这个？”

“想到你告白那天的事情了…嗯”  
“我把你当成裂口女……然后给你了我最重要的东西。”

卡卡西翻身把带土压在身下，他笑地迷人，薄薄的嘴唇在带土附在脖子游走：“我确实收到了。”

③

“银仙大人很寂寞，因为现在的小孩越来越迷信科学，不再相信她的的存在。‘来问我吧，懂礼貌的孩子都会得到答案的’，银仙大人就这样每天等待着。某一天，她终于受到召唤。她开心极了，让他们梦想成真……”  
下课后，静音和红豆聊天的话题从今晚吃什么拐了六七道弯最后停在了通灵游戏上。

“不对吧，这游戏又不是阿拉丁神灯，怎么还能梦想成真的。”红豆笑出了声，招灵游戏在还能变恋爱游戏啊，静音怕不是想男朋友想疯了。

“是真的！我朋友的朋友的朋友告诉我的！他们问了狐仙大人恋爱问题，然后互相暗恋的男子a与女子b在那之后就真的变成了情侣！”

“朋友的朋友的朋友啊…”卡卡西拉了拉面罩，不屑地继续看书。偷听不是他的本意，是女生们一惊一乍的声音不小心灌进自己耳朵的，嗯。他从小就不信有什么鬼神，看着和自己同龄的高中生还在聊这种都市传闻，觉得他们这些年书都白读了。

“卡卡西，你可以不信，但是不可以不敬畏！会遭报应的。”静音反驳道。

“这么诅咒同学不好吧。”注定在教室里是无法看书了，卡卡西准备收拾收拾去图书馆等带土和琳。今天他俩做值日，会晚些来。

静音突然邪魅一笑：“卡卡西，你喜欢带土吧！要不要玩‘狐狗狸’游戏，说不定就像我朋友的朋友的朋友的朋友那样成了呢。”

“……朋友太多了吧。”玄间加入话题。

但御手洗红豆看卡卡西的背影猛地一震，跨出教室的半只脚又收了回来，心想他们的天才帅哥也有今天。

好吧卡卡西确实心动了，一想到能和带土做情侣的一万个，不，无数个未来的美好瞬间阻止了他前进的脚步。他知道带土应该也喜欢自己，但是俩边都不敢戳破，硬生生就维持着这微妙的关系到了现在，生怕是自己的错觉，最后搞得双方尴尬。

“卡卡西同意了？”

“嗯……”

一旁的玄间拦住阿斯玛，他还一次都没玩过这游戏，既然还能吃卡卡西的瓜，那必须再捞一个人：“喂，阿斯玛来不来呀ww测测你和红多久分手。”

“我和红不会分手的！”这人真是见不得别人好，阿斯玛收拾完书包挥手和他们拜拜。

“啊啊啊啊可恶，阿斯玛肯定肯定百分之百是和红约会去了。”玄间滚过去靠着卡卡西，要和他组成单身狗联盟。

“别挨我。”卡卡西嫌弃地把他的头推开。

玄间很受伤，酸酸地盯着卡卡西：“你和觉得你和带土快成了，就不理我了吗！…我的盟友又要少了一个，呜呜呜我去找凯和出云子铁他们一起来玩来。” 

没一会儿小伙伴们到齐，玄间和红豆把游戏道具拿出来，一枚十圆硬币，一块带有鸟居，平假名与数字的灵板。大家环绕着一张小桌子，红豆嫌弃玄间找的人也太多，就让他们稍稍等等，让自己，静音，和卡卡西先来一局。虽说这大白天的关不关都差别不大，但为了营造气氛，大家还是主动把灯全关掉了。  
玄间叼着根竹签站在出云子铁旁边，觉得他们俩怎么看怎么基，自己活像个电灯泡，又到凯身边站着，数着自己所剩无几的战友。他叹了口气，得到凯不明所以的龇牙wink大拇指鼓励。

“那开始了！”  
静音兴奋地坐在卡卡西对面的位置，红豆则在课桌另一侧。一时间闹腾腾的教室安静下来，三人各将一根手指放在硬币上按住，在静音的引导下，卡卡西和红豆学着念起召唤的咒语：

“银仙，银仙，请现身。如果已经来到的话请把硬币移动到‘是’上。”

卡卡西不敢置信地看着硬币缓缓在板子上摩擦着，最后停在了“是”上。  
说真的，虽然答应了要玩这种游戏，其实卡卡西压根就不信真的能召唤到什么狐仙…诶还是银仙来着，刚才跟着静音一通瞎念他甚至不知道有没有叫错那位大人的名字。  
静音高兴地有些手足无措，她按在硬币的食指都开始微微颤抖，看了眼卡卡西和红豆，她果断接下了第一个提问的重大任务。

“银仙大人，请问我什么时候可以…可以…嗯，结婚啊？”

好家伙，高中没毕业连个男朋友都没有竟然就想着结婚了，你跳的也太快了吧！

银仙大人看起来很为难，好一会儿硬币都没什么动静，卡卡西说静音这辈子怕是难了。所幸硬币终于动了起来，静音泪汪汪并充满感激地盯着硬币——停在了“否”上。

“？？？”

卡卡西和子铁他们同情地叹了口气，红豆安慰她说没关系还有下辈子。玄间开玩笑说不介意他可以，静音听后倒在桌子上再起不能。

玄间：“？？？不至于吧？？”

“都，都是卡卡西的错呜呜呜。”

“不，这关我啥事。”  
三人把硬币放回鸟居的位置，无视静音的鬼哭狼嚎，继续下一个问题。

“下一个卡卡西问吧。”红豆拍拍静音的肩膀，示意她别哭了，快起来吃卡卡西的瓜，说不定比你更惨呢。

卡卡西不问“宇智波带土喜欢旗木卡卡西吗”，也不问“我和宇智波带土能在一起吗”这种答案只有是否的问题，他想了想抛出一句：

“宇智波带土喜欢谁？”

真是狡猾啊，红豆想。  
是琳吧，凯确信点点脑袋。  
切~~~早已看穿一切的另外四人想卡卡西就是怂，不是怂也是在秀，以后这俩歪腻上了怕不是多的狗粮要吃。

扑通扑通，即使自己很确信答案，卡卡西还是忍不住心跳加速的期待起来，等着硬币一点点眷顾自己的名字。

硬币这次倒是很快移动起来，直直朝着卡卡西所期待的那个片假名走去。  
不出大家所料，小小的硬币最后盖在了“カ”上。

卡卡西信了，这次他是真的信了，百分之十二万分的信了，甚至开心到自己笑眯了眼睛都不知道。

当卡卡西还沉浸在幻想中硬币开始第二次移动  
——最后落在了“イ”上。

“……！！”静音愣住，然后也不管这个答案多么离谱反正先笑为敬。

“……诶？”红豆惊讶地转头看向卡卡西，“原来带土喜欢的是凯呀。”

“什么！！！！！”凯发动他的大嗓门吼起来，“原来带土喜欢我吗！！我一定要好好回应他的心意！！！！！”说完一溜烟跑了。

卡卡西不可置信地看着“イ”愣神，冷静！冷静！带土怎么可能是喜欢的凯！！眩晕状态地在脑内走马灯似得过了一遍和带土至今为止经历的种种，他抬眼盯着红豆那想忍但怎么都包不住的笑容，红豆发现卡卡西的视线后做贼心虚地不敢回视，于是趴在桌子上笑起来。行吧，卡卡西瞬间理解自己一定是被耍了，今天真是完全体会了“被爱情冲昏头脑”是种什么样体验。  
他抬手手指离开硬币，静音连忙制止，“等一等卡卡西，我们还没送走银仙大人呢！！”

教室后门唰地打开，带土充满活力的声音呼唤着卡卡西的名字，“快走吧！今天我们去新开的那家寿司店看看，听琳说店里水池还有鲤鱼呢。”

“就是这样。”卡卡西提起自己书包，在大家“滚滚滚”的眼神中和带土并肩离开了。

等所有人都玩过游戏后，大家将教室复原再一一分别。玄间看着红豆，小声问道：“所以是你搞的鬼。”

“对，我本来就不信这种懂东西。”

“这可是对银仙大人的大不敬，小心遭报应哦。”

“我只相信科学。”

不愧是大蛇丸老师看中的学生，御手洗红豆真乃女中豪杰。

——————————————————————————

在医院过度操劳，水门满眼心疼的给卡卡西放了天假，他任重道远地拍着学生的肩膀并叮嘱卡卡西好好休息，自己很期待他的未来。

所以这天早晨带土和卡卡西刚清醒，就忍不住做起不可描述之事。

他们先交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，好久没和卡卡西性爱真是接个吻都能让他舒服的直哼哼，宇智波带土非常主动地把自己剥了个精光，俩条大长腿二话不说就放上了卡卡西的肩头。卡卡西嘲笑带土过于着急，自己则慢悠悠地享受着亲吻带土每寸皮肤时对方的呼吁与颤抖。不过第一次和带土做的时候双方还羞涩的要命，现在倒是轻车熟路，用带土的话来说就是“别磨磨唧唧，赶紧爽起来。”当然自己恋人能在床上主动并不让卡卡西讨厌，就是看不到以前纯情的样子略微可惜。

扩张完后带土已经双眼朦胧，略带水色的眼睛催促他赶紧进去。早已发硬的性器贴在后穴一点点往里戳进，即使是做过无数次的场景，还是让带土心跳加速，他太喜欢和卡卡西融为一体的感觉。

宇智波带土被深深的顶进床里，他双手抓紧床单用尽全身心去接受卡卡西的律动。做过数次的他们身体相性极其完美，卡卡西被完美地接纳，传摩擦肉穴带来的快感与带土的呻吟让他挺动得更快。

俩人正舒服着，床头卡卡西手机响了起来。带土理所当然选择了无视，“卡卡西…你别接………啊啊啊你怎么就接了。”气的带土用脚后跟砸他的背。  
带土捂住脸，开什么玩笑啊，卡在中途太要命了。

“是，我是卡卡西。”  
卡卡西这家伙刚才还在和自己不可描述下一秒声音沉着冷静的就像什么事都没发生一样。带土气鼓鼓，他又踢了脚卡卡西的腰，小声问道：“谁啊？”  
“静音。”  
卡卡西把免提键打开，那边传来静音的啜泣混着口齿不清的句子。  
“呜呜呜卡卡西，不好了，呜呜，你还记得我们高中一起玩‘狐狗狸’的事情吗？”  
“记得，怎么了吗。”  
“我们那次没有送走银仙大人所以遭报应了，呜呜呜”  
“！出什么事情了。”卡卡西心里也开始紧张起来，他们那次哪有请到银仙，不是红豆在搞鬼吗。况且都过去五年了，这还能出事？他安慰静音，“你别急慢慢说。”

“卡卡西，你听我说，我们，我们最近又玩了一次那个游戏。”  
“嗯。然后呢”  
“呜呜呜，主要是为了怀念以前大家在一起的时光，才会，才会想着要玩。”  
“嗯。”  
“早知道会这样我们是不会玩的…呜呜”  
“……嗯”

带土听着这墨迹的对话，起身一把夺过手机，“有什么事赶紧说！办正事儿呢！！”

“呜啊啊啊带土啊”静音好像并不对他的态度生气，反而觉得能听见如此健气的声音而徒增的莫名的勇气，她擤了把鼻涕，继续说道：  
“当时我们玩游戏，不论提什么问题，硬币都只在‘カ’‘ワ’俩个字上反复移动。”  
“…嗯”  
“刚开始还以为是有人恶作剧，结果大家都惊恐地看着对方。”  
“……嗯”  
“我们有些怕了，请走了银仙后，没想到，没想到家里的便签纸上突然多出了‘かわ’的字，我保证不是我的字迹！！也不是我们当中谁的！！”  
“……嗯”  
“后来一问大家，发现大家身边都出现了这俩个字！！！有的甚至涂在了家里墙壁上，太可怕啊呜呜呜呜呜”  
“…嗯”  
“……你在听吗，喂？”  
“…嗯，在听在听……啊↑，卡卡西~”

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊嗷嗷嗷嗷”红急忙拦住静音高抬的手臂，“静音，冷静啊冷静！！这可是你刚买的iP○one11，不值得不值得！！”

琳从静音手里救下手机靠在耳边：“带土，卡卡西，在吗？”

“琳！”带土伸手让卡卡西先别动，别人的事可以不是事，琳的事肯定都是大事。  
卡卡西不爽地继续小幅度抽插着带土，虽说以前把野原琳视为自己情敌好一阵子，可是他和带土在一起的过于自然，他们三者之间的你爱我我爱他他爱他这种剧情存在倒是存在，但是却没有发生过任何狗血的剧情。他也对琳从未产生过敌意，但毕竟是带土喜欢过的女孩，卡卡西想到这里低头咬了口带土的脸颊，宣誓他的主权。  
幼稚，带土把卡卡西脑袋压在自己胸前，任凭他在自己胸口蹭的自己痒痒，然后继续听琳说道：“这件事真的很严重，一向不迷信的红豆也怕的不敢出门了。红豆说她自己昨天竟然无意识地走到了河边，一头栽进去差点溺死，还好被路人发现拉了上来。”  
——————————————

静音还在颤抖，精神仿佛到了极限，她不仅仅是因为害怕银仙的存在，更多的是因为自己差点害死红豆的自责与后怕。红从车的后排拿出件衣服给她披上，阿斯玛抽着烟不知说什么，他和卡卡西带土三人一同到红豆溺水的地方巡查。  
“玄间陪着红豆，多个人看着她，别让她再来这儿了。”阿斯玛解释道，“大概就是这儿一片，稍微有些偏僻，幸亏时不时有车子经过。”

确实不像是散步会来的地方，像是乡间小道的泥泞公路，一边是河潺潺流动，另一边则是树林，雨后格外的阴冷。

“这一带曾经发生过什么吗？”卡卡西望着略有涨水的河面，这一片完全没有围栏保护，不小心走很容易就会掉下去。

“唔，我不是很清楚…”

带土掏出手机谷歌，很快发现一条旧闻：“据说这条路上曾经失踪过一个搭车女子，司机说那天记忆模糊，无法解释女子如何消失，又去了哪儿。只是说当时闹鬼了……家属不接受事实，仍在寻找女子的下落…”

“难道说…”

打捞队接到电话后很快来了，小艇在河上来回走了两圈才有了收获。

是一具保存完好的女性尸体，没有浮肿，腐烂程度更是微乎其微，白色的连衣裙已经被河水污染的不像样，而她的黑色长发缠绕着死后仍瞪大的双眼，显得狰狞，在她的衣袋里有自己的身份证，手机，口罩，感冒药和一些零钱。  
警方调查后得知，确实是几年前失踪的女子。惊异于尸体的完好保存，就连法医也无法解释其原因。她的家人得到消息后，匆匆赶来认领了女子的尸体，将她埋在了生前所爱的他身边。

那之后，带土他们附近“年轻男子频繁失踪”的传闻也就再也没发生过了。

**Author's Note:**

> 彩蛋（？）如果把据说和新闻合起来的话：  
> “xx大学附近男子失踪。”“看见自己熟人。”“卡卡西看见的鬼是带土的样子，带土则看见是卡卡西的样子。”“银仙大人寂寞。”“男子a和女子b玩儿完游戏后成为情侣。”“xx大学一名男子面部被残忍划开。”“他的同学作案并拍照。”“几年前不迷所以失踪而溺死的女子。”“口罩，感冒药。”“埋在爱人身边。”“传闻消失。”  
> 大概就是这样一个故事：互相暗恋的男子a与女子b在玩了“狐狗狸”的游戏后甜蜜的在了一起，女子b很感谢银仙大人，每天都很感谢银仙，还特地买了狐狸挂件挂在自己手机上。高中毕业，俩人去了不同的大学，有天女子b要去男子a所在的xx大学约会，因为感冒戴上了口罩。
> 
> “你不要嫌弃我哦，我最近还长青春痘了。”  
> 男子a笑笑：“你不论怎么样都是最漂亮的。”  
> “你会来接我吗？”  
> “我会接你，一直等着你。”
> 
> 路上耽搁，天色渐晚，许多司机看着女子b的长发白衣装扮都不愿停车。终于遇见了好心的司机，女子b坐上了出租车。  
> 司机开了段时间，进入泥泞小路，他向女子b搭话：  
> “你这个样子，很容易被人误会的，难怪他们不愿意载你。”  
> “误会，库呼呼……是说我吗”空灵的声音传来，司机惊恐回头，后座的女子b早已不见了身影，司机连忙驾车离开了。
> 
> 女子b痛苦的在水中挣扎，水草缠住她的脚踝，泪水与河水模糊了她的双眼。
> 
> 男子a满怀期待的在xx大学等待着女子b，他还不知道自己的爱人永远也不会来了。  
> 裂口女发现了自己的猎物，他向男子问道：“我漂亮吗？”  
> “漂亮，我说过你是最漂亮的。”终于等到女子b的男主a走上前去。
> 
> “……即使这样，也漂亮吗？”  
> 反应过来已经来不及逃离，男子a认命般的点点头：“（她即使是裂口女，我也会说）漂亮啊。”
> 
> 男子c路过xx大学，他知道男子a和女子b会在此处相见，本想去凑个热闹，却看见面部被撕裂的男子a。  
> “是女主b做的吗……”暗恋过女子b的男子c痛苦不已，为了替她顶罪，他拍下了自己和男子a的照片，过几天去“自首”。
> 
> 女子b死后哭啊哭啊，分不清是自己的泪水还是河水，她看不清对方的模样，她只知道男子a还在等着自己。  
> 她不知道，不论谁看到她的模样，都是别人在等的另一个人的样子。  
> “你终于来接我了。”  
> “……不对，你不是他，这次也不是。”  
> 银仙大人告诉她，他已经不在了。  
> “不在学校了？为什么？因为生病所以去医院了吗？”  
> 找遍了医院，不在，那停尸房有吗？  
> 啊医院来了新的人，和他长得好像。  
> 可惜，依旧不是他，他在等的人不是我，是“卡卡西”。
> 
> 银仙看不下去了，正好此时静音红豆他们进行了召唤，没心情陪玩游戏的银仙大人，只好让她们去寻找女子b的尸体，让人安葬这可怜的灵魂。


End file.
